Junjou Sekai love drive
by RaiaYuki
Summary: Really a three way crossover between Junjou Romantica, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Valkyrie drive mermaid. The Ukes of both the Junjou and Sekai worlds (Including Yokozawa, but not Isaka) become infected with the armed virus and are transported to Mermaid, where they become partners with Ritsu as the Liberator and the rest Exters that make up armor on Ritsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _A virus known as the Armed-Virus (A Virus for short) has broken out over the world. The effect of the virus is dived into two classes, Exters and Liberators; Exters have the ability to transform into a weapon when aroused, while Liberators are able to control these weapons._

 _Usually the virus only attacks females, but now things are different…_

* * *

Light shined on Yokozawa's face waking him up. He flickers his eyes open and sits up. He then looks around and finds himself on a beach and behind him is a jungle.

"Huh? Wait how did I get here?" he asked himself. _"Let's see, the last I remember is…"_ he thinks trying to remember what happened.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _Yokozawa was walking down the street when…_

" _Excuse me." Yokozawa turns around and finds some strange men in black suits._

" _Um…" Yokozawa said._

" _You'll be coming with us." One of the guys in black said and they all grab Yokozawa._

" _Hey! No, let go! Somebody help me!" Yokozawa shouts then blacks out._

* * *

-End of Flashback-

" _That's right. Wait did they bring me here?"_ He thinks to himself. _"If so, where did they take me, and why? Wait is there anyone else here? I should look."_ He then stands up and begins looking around.

"Hello is anyone there?! Hello?!" he calls but no answer. _"So does this mean I'm alone?"_ he then hears a rustle in the bushes and he goes to investigate. "Um…hello?" he says bushing the bush branches aside and out pops a boy, who falls on top of Yokozawa and the two land on the ground.

"Ow, Oh, I'm so sorry." says the boy getting off Yokozawa.

"Ow, you scared me." Yokozawa says sitting up.

"Again I'm sorry." said the boy. Yokozawa takes a good look at the boy. He seems to be either a high-school or college student. He has short dark brown and bright emerald eyes. He is, utterly cute.

"Hey it's okay." Yokozawa says and stands. "My name is Takafumi Yokozawa, just call me Yokozawa." He says extending his hand the boy.

"Oh, I'm Misaki Takahashi." He says then grabs Yokozawa's hand and stands up.

"Well it looks like we're both stuck here. I'll stick with you for now, Okay?" Yokozawa says.

"Okay," Misaki replies and the two walk down the shore.

* * *

-Someplace else-

"Commander the two transfers have started moving." said a girl.

"Alright, send the closes pair." said another girl with short hair and red glasses, the commander.

"The closes so far are Miyasato and Kouzuki." another girl replies.

"Make contact." The commander tells them.

* * *

-On the beach-

Two girls were sitting in the shade, one was dark skinned and had short brown hair and small bust wearing a blue swimsuit. The other had short lighter brown hair with pale skin, large bust and yellow bikini.

Then a girl appears on a virtual screen on the table behind the two.

"Miyasato, Kouzuki, do you read?" the girl said.

"No Miyasato here." said the girl in blue.

"No Kouzuki either." said the one in yellow.

"I can see you both." said another girl.

The two turn around and look at the screen.

"C-commander!" they both say. "Commander we can explain…"

"I don't care, there are new transfers coming your way." The commander cut them off.

* * *

-Back with Yokozawa and Misaki-

"So do you know where we are Yokozawa-san?" Misaki asked.

"Nope not a clue, I was hoping you did. All I can tell is that we must be on an island." Yokozawa says taking his suit jacket off. "Man, is it hot or is it just me?" He says wiping his forehead.

"It's not just you." Misaki replies fanning his face. They walk a little more until they reach some rocks.

"Hello there." Yokozawa and Misaki look up and find two girls in swimsuits in front of the rocks.

"Oh thank god." Misaki says and runs to them. "I thought we would never find anyone else." He said. The girls say nothing and just stare at him.

"What the?" Yokozawa says running up next to Misaki. "Um…is there some sort of problem?" he asks.

"You're males." said the girl in the yellow swimsuit.

"Yeah so?" Yokozawa asks.

"So which are you? A Liberator…?" said the girl in blue.

"Or Extar?" the one in yellow finishes.

"Liber, Ex, huh?" Misaki replies.

"What are talking about?" Yokozawa asks. The two girls giggle and the one in blue gets behind the one in yellow.

"This of course." She says and gropes the girl in yellow. Yokozawa and Misaki cover their eyes in embarrassment.

" _Oh god, t-their perverts."_ Yokozawa thinks looking through his hands.

"Look their watching." says the girl in blue while playing with the girl in yellow.

"Oh no, that's turns me on." The girl in yellow says. "More, hurry do it." She moans and the girl in blue sticks her hand into the one in yellow's swim bottom. "AH!" the yellow moans and a bright shines around her as she changes shape into a weapon.

"What the?!" both Yokozawa and Misaki say.

"Now do you get it?" the girl in blue now holding a giant gun-like weapon.

"No!" Yokozawa yells and pulls Misaki behind him.

"Oh, so not awakened yet." The girl in blue replies, "In that case…" she points the gun at Yokozawa and Misaki.

Suddenly a black object comes speeding on the ocean surface toward the island. It jumps up and crashes into something and starts breaking apart. It then spits something through whatever it crashed into, and it was a human who comes flying toward the group. The person lands in front of Yokozawa and Misaki, then looks up at the girl in blue through his soft brown hair with his jade green eyes.

"Onodera?" Yokozawa and the guys turn his head around.

"Another man?" the girl in blue says.

"Do you know each other?" Misaki asks and Yokozawa nods in response.

The guy, Onodera, turns back and stretches his arms out to protect the two behind him.

"Okay then, Eat this!" the girl in blue says and open fires.

Onodera grabs Yokozawa and Misaki's hands and they all run off (with Yokozawa dropping his jacket in the process). They later hide behind a rock.

"You two okay?" Onodera asked.

"Yeah, hah, I think so." Yokozawa replies panting.

"What was that all about?" Misaki asked.

"I wish I knew." Ritsu replies and sits down with the two.

After a while the three hear a scream and look to see that girl and four other boys.

"Stay here." Onodera says and gets up then runs and hits the girl from behind.

"Ritchan!?" a black haired boy says surprised.

The girl turns whacks Onodera and he falls to the ground. Yokozawa and the others run to him.

"Ritchan, are you alright?" The boy from before asks.

"Hey, say something!" said a man with cinnamon brown hair.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that?!" said a boy with gray eyes and blonde hair.

"I…couldn't let…them hurt…you." Onodera replied.

"My how touching, now let's continue." said the girl pointing the weapon at them.

"No stop, he's had enough!" A guy with dark hair and blue eyes says.

"Yeah!" said Misaki.

"Pfft, in that case, Take this!" she says and fires a missal at them.

Everybody holds onto Onodera as the missal hits.

 _Kaboom!_

" _So this is it?"_ The black haired kid thought.

" _I'm going to die here."_ The cinnamon haired man thought.

" _I'm never going to see Usagi-san again."_ Misaki thought.

" _But something's not right."_ The gray eyed kid thought.

" _This should hurt, but it doesn't, it…"_ Yokozawa thought.

" _Feels amazing!"_ they all thought at the same time as a bright light begins shines around all of them.

" _What is this? This feeling of pleasure and energy, just what is going on here?"_ Onodera thinks.

A bright light glows around all them and the wind picks up becoming a tornado.

* * *

-In central command-

"Commander!" a girl shouts.

"Could this be…Drive?" the girl in red glasses said. "A match too? So soon?"

* * *

-Back at the shore-

"What the?" the girl in blue says.

" _Hurry! Retreat!"_ the commander said on the girl's com.

"Huh?" the girl replies.

The tornado dispatches and reveals Onodera dressed in a thick and well build armor with and giant golden sword. His eyes slowly open to reveal a gold shimmer.

"What, they Drived? Im-impossible!" the girl in blue shouts and points her weapon at Onodera. He then charges at her and strikes her down, changing the weapon back into a girl while also tearing off the two girls' tops.

* * *

-Ritsu POV-

At that moment I didn't really understand what had just happened. That was how it all started, our news lives on the artificial island, Mermaid. It was fate.

* * *

 **That's it for now I hope you like it. Don't worry I'll update as quickly as I can.**

 **P.S. please post reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Onodera blinks his eyes and looks down at himself.

"What the…?" he says when he sees his appearance.

He was dressed in a strange set of armor that covered most of him (but had some gaps) and also had a giant golden sword in his hand.

"What is this?" he asks himself, when suddenly a bright light admits from the armor and sword then removes itself from his body. He looks to see the armor dispatch and change back into the guys from before. "What? What just happened?" he asks himself.

* * *

-A few moments later-

"Yokozawa-san, Yokozawa-san," Yokozawa blinks his eyes open to see Onodera right over him. "Thank god, you're finally awake." Onodera said.

"Mmph…what happened?" Yokozawa asks and sits up. He looks around to see that they're no longer on the beach; instead there was some rocks and grass. "Wait what, how'd we get here?"

"Onodera and I carried all of you." Yokozawa looks up to see the cinnamon-haired guy from before.

"Um…who are you again?" Yokozawa asks standing.

"Ah right, I never introduced myself." The man said.

"Neither did us." Everyone else said.

"Well since that no all of us know each other, let's introduce our selves." Yokozawa said. "I'm Takafumi Yokozawa, age 28."

"My name is Hiroki Kamijou, age 30." The cinnamon haired guy, Hiroki, said.

"I'm Ritsu Onodera, age 25." Onodera introduced.

"Name's Shinobu Takatsuki, age 18." The blonde kid, Shinobu, said.

"I'm Misaki Takahashi, age 21." Misaki says.

"My name's Chiaki Yoshino, age 28." The blue eyed guy, Chiaki, says.

"And lastly I'm Shouta Kisa, age 31." The black haired kid, Kisa, said…wait a minute.

"Wait…you're, 31?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, that's my age." Kisa replied.

"No way, you're, older than us!" Misaki, Hiroki and Shinobu all shout surprised.

"Yeah, I think that was all our reactions when we first found out." Ritsu said.

"Any who; does anybody here know where we are and why we're here?" Yokozawa asked.

"No, I got here yesterday and met Yoshino over there." Hiroki said.

"Yeah, we didn't think anyone else was on this island, until running into that crazy." Chiaki said, (obviously talking about the girl in the blue swimsuit).

"Same with me," Kisa said.

"Yeah, I thought I was all alone too." Shinobu said.

"Yeah the weirdest thing about that girl is that her weapon was also a girl." Misaki said.

"Wait seriously?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah I saw it myself. When that girl touched the other she got excited and she became a weapon." Yokozawa said.

"No way," Shinobu said.

"Way." Yokozawa replied.

" _Just what is going on here?"_ Ritsu thinks to himself.

* * *

-In another place on the island-

"Why wasn't I told about the transfers, Kasumi?" a girl with pinkish hair asked the girl in red glasses, Kasumi.

"I saw no reason to tell you Charlotte." Kasumi replied. "Kozuki and Miyasato were defeated by them."

"So, that's what happens when you send C-class, how about we send Saejima?" Charlotte suggested.

"Saejima?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, as an A-class she should be able to test them properly." Charlotte replied.

"But the problem is…" Kasumi started.

"You're not disobeying orders are you?" Charlotte cut her off. "You should know Governor gave me permission, so it's final."

* * *

-Back with the guys-

The group of boys went to walk around to find help and they soon come upon a castle.

"Come on there might be people inside." Shinobu says and runs toward the castle as the others follow suit.

"Hello anybody home?" Yokozawa shouts in the castle. "I guess not." Suddenly a bunch of walls appear from out of the ground.

"Huh, what the…?" Hiroki says confused.

"What? No way!" the male group looks up to see crowds of people on the balconies.

"I can't believe it!" the audience beams.

"What's with them?" Hiroki asks.

"Wait a minute. Take a good look, see something off?" Ritsu says and they all do.

"Uh, t-they're all girls." Misaki says.

"Wait, does this mean…?" Kisa started.

"That we landed on…?" Chiaki continues.

"An island of only females…?" Hiroki finishes.

"That does sound about right." Yokozawa agrees.

"Yeah, I agree." Shinobu also agrees.

* * *

-On a high balcony-

"No way, actual males besides Governor? Is that even possible?" Kasumi asked.

"How interesting," Charlotte says. "Now, let's see what they got in the arena."

-Back in the arena-

"I don't believe this." Hiroki says.

"Yeah, an actual island of only women," Yokozawa says.

"I think we might be out of our element." Kisa says.

"Mm-hm," They all nod in agreement.

Suddenly part of the floor opens and a girl with an eyepatch along with a chained girl appear.

"No way, actual males huh, well then, let's get this started!" the eyepatch girl says and pulls the chained girl forward onto the floor. She then stomps her foot on the girl's behind.

"What are doing? Stop it!" Misaki shouts while hiding behind Ritsu, who in turn goes into defense position.

"Hey now, don't the wrong idea, she needs this to get aroused." The eyepatch says and becomes rougher. "She's a hardcore M****!" suddenly a red blaze engulfs the chained girl and she changes into an armored arm with a ball as a hand that attaches itself to the eyepatch girl. "Impressive, now let's dance!" she says and throws the ball (attached by a string) at the guys.

Ritsu helps them dodge it and charges at the girl landing a hit to her head.

"Tsk! You bastard!" she says and hits Onodera with her weapon, knocking him to the ground.

"Onodera!" shouts Yokozawa running to Ritsu's side. "Are you alright?!"

"Nn…d-don't worry, I'll live." Onodera replies sitting up.

 _Slap!_

Yokozawa slaps Ritsu across the face.

"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" he shouts with tears in his eyes.

"Yokozawa-san, are you scared?" Onodera asks.

"Of course I am!" Yokozawa yells. "I hope this all a dream and I'll wake up in my apartment with Hiyori and Kirishima to greet me and later head to work like normal. I just want to go home." He tears up more with his head down and hugging Ritsu's arm.

"Yokozawa," Onodera says and looks over at the others and see them scared too. They all then head over to Ritsu and hug him.

"How sweet, I hate sweet! Why don't you just drive and fight already?!" The eyepatch girl says and pulls a handle on her weapon and spikes come out of the ball. "If not, I'll bash you faces in!" she says and launches an attack. Luckily they dodge it.

" _Dammit!"_ Ritsu screams in his head _. "I need to do what happened before, but how? Think Ritsu think."_

* * *

-High balcony-

"Odd, why don't they drive…?" Charlotte says. "Are they holding back?"

"Or maybe what happened back then was just a fluke, and they don't know how to drive." Kasumi suggests.

* * *

-Back in the arena-

" _Dammit! Dammit!"_ Ritsu thinks. _"I need to figure out what happened. Wait a minute…"_

-Flashback-

" _When that girl touched the other she got excited and she became a weapon." Misaki said._

-Another Flashback-

" _She needs this to get aroused." The eyepatch girl says._

-End of Flashback(s)-

* * *

" _Can it be?"_ Ritsu thinks. "When we were on the beach and were attacked, what did you guys feel when we all lost consciousness?" he asked.

"Huh, um…good I guess." Shinobu replies.

"Actually me too," Hiroki said.

"Same here," Misaki says.

"Yeah me too," Kisa says.

"Ditto," Chiaki says.

"Yeah I guess I did feel good too, why?" Yokozawa asks.

"You said when the girls on the beach touched each other one turned into a weapon." Ritsu replies.

"Yeah," Yokozawa says.

"And that girl said she had to torture that girl to get her aroused right." Ritsu said.

"Yeah, but where's this going?" Misaki asked.

"You should know something." Ritsu said. "On the beach while you guys were passed out, you all turned into armor that attached it-self to me and I was able to defeat those two."

"You mean like them?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like to activate it you need to be aroused." Ritsu replied.

"You're joking right?" Hiroki spoke.

"Wish I was." Ritsu replied.

* * *

 **(Warning; LEMON ahead)**

"Mmph, okay, but please be gentle." Misaki said leaning his face in. Ritsu gets the message and kisses him.

" _Woah, so soft and sweet,"_ Ritsu thinks enjoying the sweet lips. He feels Misaki's lips part and sticks his tough into his mouth while rubbing Misaki's crotch.

"Well don't hog all the fun." Kisa says and takes Ritsu's hand and rubs it against his groin. "Mmph!" he groans as Ritsu squeezes his grip. Ritsu releases Misaki's lips and pulls Yokozawa into a kiss.

"Mmm," Yokozawa moans.

Hiroki then removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt halfway, he then pulls Onodera's free hand to his exposed chest.

"Mmm," Hiroki groans.

Ritsu breaks the kiss from Yokozawa and reclaims his hand from Kisa and starts rubbing Yokozawa's half erection.

"Ah, Onodera," Yokozawa moans.

Ritsu then pulls his hand from Hiroki and grabs Shinobu's chin and pulls him into a kiss. He then reaches his other hand gropes Chiaki from behind.

" _Mmph, I can't believe this is happening."_ Misaki thought.

" _I know I've just betrayed Tori, but,"_ Chiaki thought.

" _For some reason it feels…"_ Hiroki thinks.

" _So good,"_ Kisa thinks.

" _It feels so damn amazing."_ Shinobu thinks getting more aroused.

" _I feel like I'm about to burst!"_ Yokozawa thinks.

"AH!" they say in unison and a bright light envelopes them.

 **(Lemon ends here)**

* * *

The glowing light dies down revealing Ritsu in the armor from before.

* * *

-On the high balcony-

"Wait, they all Drived?" Kasumi said.

"Hmm, and about time too." Charlotte said.

-Back in the arena-

* * *

"Oh you finally Drived, but you're a little late to the party!" the eye patch girl says and tosses the ball at Ritsu who catches it. "What?!"

"Nice try," Ritsu says and tosses the ball back at the girl. He then charges her. "This is what you get for hurting my friends!" He then strikes her down.

"N-no way! My arm!" the eye patch girl says and is knocked out cold, while her weapon turns back into a girl.

" _I still don't quite understand what's going on, but I know I have a purpose; to get everyone home safe."_ Ritsu thought.

* * *

 **If anyone is wondering why I didn't include Isaka, it's because he annoys me.**

 **Please post you thoughts on the chapter.**


End file.
